


Otro tú, otro yo

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [142]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Experimental Style, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 131] La historia de los Gs a través del tiempo y el espacio.





	Otro tú, otro yo

**Author's Note:**

> Y así es como cierra la serie. En realidad no había un momento adecuado para ponerle fin. Cuando comencé a escribirla en abril de 2011 no contemplaba llegar muy lejos. Por desgracia, me demoré demasiado escribiendo, y tuve que alcanzar a los personajes con los hechos actuales. La parte 130 puede considerarse entonces el final oficial, pero éste pequeño minific es mi final particular, donde dejo claro que el GxG era para siempre.

**Otro tú, otro yo**

 

En otra vida, en otro mundo, en un universo que no es el suyo, existen Gustav y Georg. No Georgie, Georg, quien no se diferencia gran cosa de su contraparte femenina salvo en el sexo y todas aquellas peculiaridades que le competen. Pero ahí está, el mismo cabello largo en las primeras décadas de su vida (aunque nunca tan largo), los mismos ojos verdes, los mismos gustos y predilecciones, y por encima del resto, el mismo amor a Gustav, que es recíproco, incluso si es en silencio.

En ese universo, no sólo Georg no es Georgie, sino que no es su Georg(ie) para Gustav, quien acaba por casarse comenzar su vida familiar casi al mismo tiempo que su contraparte hace lo propio.

La banda es la misma.

Sus amigos igual.

Sus familias apenas pueden diferenciarse.

Pero ellos no son los mismos.

Gustav y Georg, que empiezan como amigos, y jamás son algo más.

 

En otra vida, en otro mundo, en un universo que no es el suyo, existen Gustine (abreviado como Gusti) y Georg. No Gustav, Gusti, quien no se diferencia gran cosa de su contraparte masculina salvo en el sexo y todas aquellas peculiaridades que le competen. Pero ahí está, la misma figura robusta y fuerte que sólo se consolida más y más a partir del tiempo que pasa sentada frente a su batería, los mismos ojos castaños, los mismos gustos y predilecciones, y por encima del resto, el mismo amor a Georg, que es recíproco, y no puede mantenerse en secreto.

En este universo, Georg no se contiene. Va en pos de Gusti y la consigue desde muy pronto a pesar de la oposición de sus respectivos padres en torno a la diferencia de edad. Pero Georg sabe ser paciente y esperar, así como también plantarle cara a Bill, y en su terquedad ganar.

Y así la banda alcanza los mismos niveles de popularidad.

Sus amigos los llaman la eterna pareja enamorada porque muy jóvenes todavía ya ostentan con orgullo la novedad de tener más tiempo juntos como pareja que como desconocidos.

Sus familias están felices por ellos, más cuando los hacen abuelos y componen la perfecta estampa familiar.

Ellos no son los mismos, pero son felices.

Son Georg y Gusti, la pareja de ensueño.

 

Un universo con Gusti y Georgie en él es uno donde Bill y Tom piden de su cooperación mutua para esconder la verdad, así que por años Gusti es la novia de Bill y Georgie la chica de Tom, hasta que los cuatro miembros de Tokio Hotel deciden que es suficiente.

Bill y Tom se mudan a LA, en tanto que Gusti y Georgie les revelan a su familia la verdad y descubren que para empezar no era ningún secreto.

Hay hijos, uno por cada una, donde consiguen la añorada parejita.

Hay una casa con cerco blanco, mascotas, y un manzano en el jardín trasero.

Hay amor, pero por encima del resto, un final feliz.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
